Meeting again
by texiut
Summary: Knockout and MidnightStar meet after a long time, talk and then happens more... Mature content! Lemon inside! Pure smut!


The day was long for the decepticon medic. Between dozens from drones that needed to taken care of, Knockout did'nt had any time to buff out some of the new scratches on his paintjob.  
After Breakdowns offlining was no one in sight to help him buffing out the places where he cant reach!  
The red con let out a sigh and closed his door behind him. The silence in his quarters welcomed him and he made his way to his buffing tools.

Through the sound of the buffer he could hear some low knocks at the door. Grumbling he shut his tools of and walked to the door. He opened and layed his eyes on the new con on the deepticon warship.  
His optics traveled over the dark kurves of the femme.  
As she spoke up his sight catched hers. "Hey K.O, I hope I'm not interrupting you?" Her unusual red and blue optics glowing in the dimm light of the corridor. She held up her servos and showed him two cubes of energon. "I thought you can keep company with me and some high grade?" A small smirk krept his way to his faceplate.

"Sure thing! Come in MidnightStar!" he steps away from the door and let her in. She gave him a small smile and went inside.  
She spotted a nice seat, looking like a human couch, and set down.  
Knockout sat next to her and she gave him his cube. They clank cubes and both drank a few sips.  
"Well MidnightStar, how is it going? You were on mission quite long." He asked her.  
Her face showed distaste. "It was exhausting and dirty. It took me a long time to get all the dust out of my gears! But well.." she smirked. "Long missions have some positive sides. Earth aswell! It is a lot of fun to wreck these little humans at car races!"

Knockout could'nt help but grin. It sure was! He himself liked to show these little fleshies how to race! "But I don't want to bore you to statis. Tell me, what happend here?"

So Knockout told her of the diffrent happenings. Of Starscreams attempts to fool the warlord and his punishments.  
They drank and laughed about funny incidents of vehicons and the other inhabitants of the ship.  
Soon their cubes were empty and Knockout finished a Story that happend long ago on cybertron.

The room was silent except the permanent sound of the ships machines. But it was not a unpleasend silence. They both were a little giddy and just stared at each other deep in thoughts.  
Knockout let his gaze take in every curve of her form while MidnightStar did the same.  
She took in his perfect red paintjob, covering his athletic form. His long stabilizing servos, the yellow Highlights on his gears and ended admiring his crimson red optics.  
She was so deep in her thoughts she needed a short time to realize he did the same.  
They stared at each other and both did not now if it was the high grade speaking or themself as they leaned slowly forward.

He sat his servo on her knee joint, slowly taking in the feeling of her dark blue frame under his talons. Before he could change his mind he leaned more in and put his lip plates against hers. Softly, stoping for a moment to see wether she would protest.  
When she said nothing he continued.  
Slowly and soft they kissed, both a little unsure but after MidnightStar leaned more forward and pressed more in the kiss Knockout dared to deepen the kiss. He softly grabed at her hips and pulled her on his lap, never breaking the kiss.

Slowly he wandered down the sensitive cables at her neck with his lip plates. MidnightStars body was warming up from every gentle kiss traced down her neck. Whenever she reacted visbly, Knockout teased the spot further with his glossa.

In the same constantly careful way he let his tallons wander over her form, exploring every little curve.  
Her hands pushed his helm back up from her neck, looking him in his crimson red optics and pressed her lip plates back on his.  
She stroked over his chassis and to intense the kiss she licked softly with her glossa at his lip plates.  
He opened them willingly, starting a hot war between them. Her small digits moved between his armour plating, stroking the sensible protoform underneath.  
A low growl escape out of his voice chords that only aroused her more.

Before she could stop it a soft but audible moan escaped her.  
"Don't hold back." Paused Knockout to encourage her further. His servos slowly stroking further down. Grabing her small hips into his strong grip. In a swift move he turned them both so she would lay down with him on top of her.  
Knockout held her unrelentingly in his hold while his glossa ravaged her mouth with aggression.

She had loved every touch so far especially the rougher ones and while she let her tallons wander over evers single cable of his chassis, his impatient servos reached down to stroke her crotchplating.

Swiftly the medic got rid of it, letting it fall to the floor. Out of instinct she wanted to close her stabilizing servos but Knockout did not let that happen.  
He forced them open and positionates himself between them to keep them open.

He broke the kiss and looked down in her optics. "I am completely selfish here-" she did not let him finish. MidnightStar just smirked. "I guess the feeling is mutal." And with this her tallons stroked down, over his crotchplate and with experienced digits she let it open.  
Knockout only answered with a grin and a deep growl encouraging her even more.  
MidnightStar grabed his spike. Slowly stroking his long and hard cable. Her sharp digits teasing the tip.  
And returning to stroking the whole shaft.  
Her other servo teased the sensitive cables around his spike.  
This caused him to groan even louder. The deep, barritone tone encoiraged her and her port started to lubricate.  
"If you continue this even farther I am overloading fast." He leaned down and murmed into her audio receptors.  
His long tallons stroked outside of her core, teasing her.

MidnightStar let out long, breathy moans and before she could answer him he thrusted two of his digits inside her.  
"Aaa-ahh!" She cried ou in delight and arched her back to the sudden pleasure.

Knockout was purring, making her squirm by flexing his digits inside her. "You sound so arousing, I cant wait to hear you overloading!" He growled while picking up his speed and thrusting into her in a far more faster rythm.

"Ughh.. Knocks! Just- nghh. Just frag me!" She breathed out between moans. "I was planning to frag you senseless!" Knockout' voice was not more than low, lust-filled murmur and had a tight grip on her hips, his tallons digging into her protoform. With both of his servos, he positionates himself. He brought his spike between her legs and ground against her soft form, prolonging the moment before penetration.  
Soon his venting became heavier, he alligned himself with her opening and pushed in.

His thick spike kept going deeper as she vented deeply. It was to long till she last interfaced and Knockout stretched her wide.

He sunk deeper and deeper by little movement, giving MidnightStar time to adjust.  
But soon she could not stifle her moans anymore.  
Knockout took the hint, eagerly thrusting faster into her.  
Another thrust, even harder, rocked her small form under him.  
Eagerly she moved her hips against him, meeting him with every thrust.

MidnightStar wimpered as the tall red 'con nipped and sucked at her neck cables. It was driving her crazy.  
Her needy little sounds turned into shamelessly loud moans as Knockout started a new rythm of faster and harder thrusts, pounding into her vigorously.

The red con leaned back up, holding her hips in a tight grip, pulling her into every mind-blowing thrust.  
The tingling pressure spread like wildfire inside of her, signaling that she would be done very soon.

Suddenly the movement stopped and his big member withdrew.  
Deprieved of the pleasure she so badly desired she mewled.  
Her whine of protest turned into a gasp of suprise as he turned her around. Leaving her on her servos and knee joints.  
Wasting no time he pushed her legs open, settling behind her and buried his spike into her.

She breathed sharply as Knockout started again with his fast, hard rythm. He leaned forward, pushing her chestplates onto the couch, pinning her down.

His mouthplate beside her audio receptor, she could hear him growling wile crawling at her frame. The pain only increased the building pleasure inside of her. He slammed back in.  
The moans he got from her could be heard all over the nemesis. But both of them did not give a frag about it.

Trying not to think anymore he pounded into her faster increasing his strength in a attempt to finish them both. ~

MidnightStar is not mine!It is a request and with her OC!


End file.
